


翔松-You Know I'm No Good

by mansonbayern



Category: LPL - Fandom, 水松 - Fandom, 翔松, 翔蓝
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansonbayern/pseuds/mansonbayern
Summary: 这个故事大概就是林炜翔对着刘青松撩完就跑的，然后刘青松被撩上火了找杰克爱降火，林炜翔找宝蓝解决生理需求的故事。用林炜翔的话说，都不是什么好东西。这个故事告诉我们，别搞天蝎座渣男，被伤的不轻不说，你还充满愧疚感。林炜翔不对刘青松讲明白，也不痛痛快快发展两个人的关系是因为，他怕一说出来，两个人从此就不清楚了，于是他选择了逃避。阿水也没法对小明坦白，青梅竹马抵不过天降啊。他没法拥有小明，他说了也没用。于是只能找同病相怜的刘青松互相解决生理需求。成年男人就是这样，晚上还是一摊泥泞，白天起来又可以装作若无其事的样子。虽然林炜翔真的很憨，刘青松本人既幼稚又中二。但翔松大法真的好搞。加点滤镜，一个闭嘴，一个不笑，世界真的美丽。（我没有在暗示什么）这文题目翻译过来有点像林炜翔习惯性的还嘴：我不是什么好东西。双向出轨，水松，翔蓝。双向暗恋，火包友向。本来想写林炜翔网恋约妹妹的，但想了想，还是让ig下路买一送一吧。短平快，白描，无工笔。这文送给我自己，再找天蝎男我就是狗。
Kudos: 5





	翔松-You Know I'm No Good

I.  
—这是什么？  
—蚊子咬的。  
—这蚊子怎么还带着翔味儿呢？  
—闭嘴高天亮！  
—真恶心  
粉红独角兽的生活非常无聊，除了和韩国人一起运动，玩玩男人之间的游戏外，就只剩下阴阳怪气下路组一个爱好了。  
如果硬要加一个，就是偷窥下路组的生活。他们之间一定有什么。fpx的打野对他在这方面的嗅觉十分自信，就像他选到盲僧的时候一样。

假如早那么一阵子，你有幸来到fpx的基地，深入他们的生活，你会有很多不一样的发现。比如，这个队伍的下路组喜欢跟别人做一些不一样的事。比如一个在六点洗澡，另一个则在附近吹头发。如果你深入一点，化身针孔摄像机一样仔细审视这个时间点的洗手间，你会发现，在大部分巧合的时间里有那么几次偶然。

—你tm给老子放手。  
—洗完这么香，老子摸一下怎么了？又不会怀孕咯  
—滚！恶心。  
刘青松本着能动口绝不动手的做人原则，努力的容忍着林炜翔看似无意实则有意的玩闹。  
他别回头，把吹风机的声音调大最大，一旁的林炜翔也默契地打开洗浴的喷头，  
即使有人，也不会说什么，一个吹头，一个放热水。更何况，这个点的深夜修仙党们个个都已在睡梦中继续上分之路。  
林炜翔熟稔地拨开刘青松湿漉漉的头发，漏出红得诱人的耳朵。林炜翔一口含住了他的耳垂，用舌头和嘴唇轻捻，他像一只大号的树袋熊一样勾着辅助的。  
“动静再大点那般畜生就该醒了吧，算了，就当是关爱一下智障儿童，反正他也没做什么出格的事。”刘青松腹诽道。  
—你下巴是装了刀片吗？太tm扎人了。   
刘青松不满的抱怨像是一种索求，是谁说过，用户体验反馈是重复消费的信号。林炜翔可太懂刘青松的嘴了，表面上撇着的嘴可以挂油壶，实际上在强调“我不抗拒哦，假如你技术好的话我可以考虑当个回头客。”  
职业ad对自己的技术相当有信心。刘青松的话对他来说是一种肯定。林炜翔毛茸茸的头发凑得更紧了，“喂~”他呼吸的热气刺激着刘青松的耳孔，他的耳朵里每一根汗毛都在颤动着，进而带动到脸颊。刘青松是个很容易上脸的人，一喝酒就容易上脸，害羞也很容易。不仅容易上脸，连带着睫毛也会一起颤动。  
刘青松等待着他下一步举动。“喂，你玩够了没有？”他的口气表现出夸张的不耐烦，句末颤抖的尾音掩盖不了他紧张和期待。不得不说，这个ad心理年龄是真的小，偶尔还会让人怀疑他是不是幼儿园都没毕业，但撩也是天生会撩，都不用刻意去学。  
刘青松是个经不起诱惑的男人，如果林炜翔诱惑他，他就陪他玩下去。  
“没有，怎么都玩不够。”福清少年的软糯的口音自带撒娇的语气，他像个恶作剧的顽童， 也是一直用这幅模样掩饰他成年的冲动和欲火。他的语气是轻巧的，可动作确实粗暴地，他狠狠地吮吸着刘青松的细腻的颈部，抚摸着他的后脑，他的舌头灵活地从耳垂滑向喉结。他含着辅助的喉结，顺着吞咽的动作他又狠恨得吻住锁骨。他的身体狠恨得贴着这辅助的身躯，像是要跟衡阳人的身体融为一体一样，像是要把那个衡阳少年的整个生吞活剥一样。  
林炜翔毫不顾忌地在刘青松的脖子上留下粉色的印记，这在冷白色的脖颈上宛如烙印一般，“高天亮想在你的鼻子上滑滑梯是吗？那我就在你的脖子上滑滑梯。”说毕把他整个圈的更紧，刘青松觉得自己气血上涌，他太阳穴的神经突突地跳跃着，林炜翔就像个牛皮糖一样以一个尴尬的姿势粘着他。摆脱的后果就是这个身形巨大的家伙重重地摔到浴室，然后第二天fpx的adc再次反向上热搜，这可不是什么好事儿，众所周知，fpx压根没有替补ad；不作为的后果就是任这个狗形态上身的ad在他身上留下诡异的痕迹。算了，只是脖子的话，多买几件高领毛衣就完了，反正现在还是冬天。  
“你他妈别顶老子！”刘青松的腰部明显感觉到一丝不一样的触感，拥有相同身体结构的他可太了解这种感受了，这畜生硬了。承认自己让同性硬可不是什么值得炫耀的事儿。  
“明明是你更不经撩，”林炜翔嬉笑着就把手向前探去，在触到的一瞬间，就被刘青松甩开。“明明是你硬了。”倒霉ad的声音听起来委委屈屈的，不知道的还以为他受了什么天大的委屈。  
承认对着林炜翔这种人硬是更可耻的事情。  
“玩nm的，给老子滚出去。”刘青松费劲地掰开林炜翔的束缚，把他甩了出去，锁上了洗手间的门。  
刘青松打死也不会让林炜翔看到，自己把吹风机开到最大声，一个人默默地想着他的嘴唇，脑补着他的声音撸的样子。  
当然刘青松也没有看到，倒霉adc的眼里满是失落，就像被没收了心爱糖果的孩子。刘青松更不想知道，林炜翔把浴室的莲蓬开到最大声，想着他细腻雪白的脖子、偶尔漏出来的腰腹、带着青色血管的手背和手腕，一边压抑着低吼一边加快手上撸动的速率。

他们很默契地没有打破这层关系，上一次偷偷逃跑的是林炜翔，这一次就会是把林炜翔甩开的刘青松。他们之间达成一种心照不宣，只要不触及彼此的性~*&器，那么他们可以一直是联盟众所周知的下路离婚组。

II.  
刘青松闭上眼睛，他不敢看眼前那个男人眼中的光，尽管沉沉的夜幕和关着灯的房间里没有一丝光线。  
那个男人的目光实在过于锐利，有着与他年龄完全不同的成熟和攻击性。  
那个男人喜欢传教士，他喜欢抓着他白皙瘦长的双腿，高高抬起他的臀部，即使在浓厚的夜色里，他锐利的目光也能捕捉到他逃避的面庞和游离的眼神。  
“专注点，我要进去了。”  
他压抑着欲望，低沉的声音打破了刘青松的失神。  
“嘶……”虽然不是第一次做，但adc的xing器着实不容小觑。“你能不能慢点。”  
“不是你求着老子来的吗？你当时可是比我还着急的，怎么？现在又反悔了不成。”  
“反悔个几把。你他妈能不能准点，把老子肉都带进去。”  
“老子几把就这么大，爱他妈做不做。”听到辅助的吐槽，身处上位的adc并没有退缩反而越发兴奋。  
“就跟你那技能一样，Q都能Q歪。”  
“刘少还是极品啊，可惜翔少是个怂逼。”adc在行为上接受了辅助的建议，他拔出自己炙热的性器，挤了些润滑剂在上面，重新滑进了辅助的温润紧致的甬道。  
“喻文波，你tm跟老子做的时候能别提别的男人吗？噢……”  
不得不说，ig的adc做的时候就跟他的打法一样狠，上去就是干。但也不得不承认，猛归猛，爽也是真爽。刘青松从大口喘粗气到控制不住自己自己的呻吟只用了不到5分钟。跟林炜翔的只撩不做，弄的人心痒但无处发泄相比；喻文波就简答直接、直奔主题得多。刘青松沉浸在IG adc的暴力美学中，配合着他的动作加紧他的腰部发力向前送。  
刘青松的热情和主动让喻文波很是满意，他露出了标志性的单侧笑容，逐渐放满了速率，改为对着一个方向精准发力。  
“刘少是真的会啊，不如你自己动，老子今天就当你的猫爬架。”  
刚适应了快节奏冲刺的刘青松被这突如其来的恶作剧弄得有些不满，他不满地瞪了一眼，“你tm真是狗，爱jb做不做。”fpx的辅助也不过是逞一时嘴上功夫，他还是撑起小臂，大腿内侧发力，自己，顺着润滑剂和身体分泌的液体把他的阳具熟练地送入敏感点。  
喻文波最后还是没忍心这样祸害刘青松，他主动叫停了这场恶作剧：“算了算了，哥，我错了。坐上来，我自己动。”  
“你tm就是个畜生。”刘青松骂归骂，带着红晕的脸颊下面笑出两朵涟漪。他确实有些累了，喘着粗气翻过身面对着喻文波坐下来，把他坚挺的xx放入自己身体里。  
喻文波握住刘青松紧致白皙的腰身，用指腹抚摸着，fpx辅助带着红晕似笑非笑的脸诱惑着他，仿佛在他耳畔低语“再做一次，来吧，再做一次……”操，刘少真他妈是个妖孽，这谁顶得住，哦？林炜翔顶住了，他还是男人吗？  
反正他喻文波顶不住，抓紧刘青松的腰身，他感觉自己像在赛车跑道在飙车一般，黑暗中，两个男人粗重的喘气声像是站在悬崖上隔岸叫嚣的巨兽。他的身体逐渐失去感觉，只是凭着本能和惯性顶着刘青松的敏感点，他身体所有的触此刻仿佛一并涌到那根柱体上，刘青松的身体热烈地紧拥着那里，亲吻着他的gui头。他感觉眼前有一束白光，像什么冲击着他的神经。他身寸了。  
操。扛不住了，谁他妈能扛得住这种时候的刘少。  
刘青松也像耗尽了最后一丝的烛火，他慢慢地把喻文波的软下去的性器从身体里抽出来，伸手在床头柜上抽了一把纸巾，分出一半，递给ig的adc。  
进入到贤者时刻，两个男人默契地没有说话。只是在黑夜中，听得到两人克制的呼吸声。

喻文波并不喜欢他现在的生活状况，但还算满意。刘青松是个合格的床伴，他本身话不多，除了在床上，骂人和叫床的样子就如他家乡的口味一样辛辣刺激。他和刘青松认识不算早，两人都不算联盟的新人了，不过他们的关系进展倒是迅速，没过一星期刘青松就约他吃饭，吃着吃着就不小心吃上了床。喻文波看着刘青松脱掉高领毛衣露出带着吻痕的后颈，突然明白了什么。于是这段心照不宣的关系延续了大半年。  
喻文波不否认自己也是个占有欲极强的人，但面对刘青松他并没有表现出来，虽然他承认，刘青松床上的样子是真的撩。不过他俩上床的第一个晚上他就很清楚，刘青松不可能对他产生感情，当然他也不会；或者说，他俩非常默契地从没往这方面想过，他们只是偶尔在床上对着彼此释放生理需求，甚至都不想让这样的事情留下任何痕迹，更别说吻痕了。  
也罢，压抑着对那个人的感情，这么多年都习惯了喜欢他这件事，就像上瘾了一样，戒又戒不掉，刚好碰上个病友，不如就这样内部解决生理性矛盾吧。也没伤害其他人不是。

“世界赛上你是真的狠，把老子当鸡杀。”最后还是IG的ad主动打破僵局。  
“本来也没想杀你，结果你自己过来送。”刘青松恢复了那张冷淡的脸，说话也一副欠揍的模样。  
“不是老子送，是你他妈下手太狠了”  
“你这种人都不需要预判，自己会上来接老子的Q。”  
“是啊，我只接刘少的Q。”  
“你他妈接的Q还少么？史森明一放Q你还不是凑上去自己动？”刘青松白了一样，转过身来对着喻文波说道。  
“你他妈提他干嘛，要不是林炜翔对你阳痿，你至于求我艹你屁股么？”  
“你m是不是死了？”  
“你tm自己反省下，是不是平时嘴臭他，搞的翔少都不举了。”  
“fpx的ad会不会射自己心里最清楚，世界赛是不是没射爽你？”刘青松在吵架方面从没碰到过对手，即使眼前是lpl批话王。  
“是是是……”被戳到痛处的喻文波也不得不认怂。“但我也让你爽了不是。”当然也不是完全认怂。  
刘青松不是得了便宜还卖乖的人，他撇了撇嘴示意这事儿算过去。  
“你打算就这样跟翔少下去吗？”  
“难道你能跟史森明讲明白了，傻逼东西。别以为我不知道，你他妈跟老子做的时候，满脑子都是rng的辅助”  
“老子跟你不一样……”喻文波无奈得回应道。  
“一句话的事情。在这个事情上，你他妈就做不了男人。”  
“这跟男不男人没关系，这个问题从来就是个死局。”喻文波的口气变得激动起来，“在他眼里，老子这辈子都比不上他身边那个男人，我知道。不过这没关系，我可以等，我等他退役了，等他身边那个adc对冠军没那么渴望了，我想， 是不是我就可以站在他身边，跟他比肩而立呢？呵，谁知道他根本不想离开，那个男人离开后，他就算换搭档也不考虑老子。老子tm从路人就开始陪他双排，他就真的一点没想过？老子不如那个青训来的小屁孩吗？”  
“你tm是脑残吧。你喜欢他就跟他讲，他要是也喜欢你，条件合适你俩就在一起。你俩在一起又不一定要一起打比赛。”  
“算了，没有结果的。换成你自己想想吧，评到我的时候明明白白，看你自己呢？你tm要能跟翔少掰扯明白，那今天跟你躺在一张床上的就不是我喻文波，是他妈林炜翔。”  
“操……”吵架王刘青松被噎得说不太出话，但他也不想输，“谁说老子喜欢林炜翔了，老子是直男，喜欢程潇那种。”说毕又补了句，“你们天蝎座都是渣男。”  
“装你mlgb，你摸着你锁骨上鲜红色的吻痕装吧。”批话王比想象中更直接地揭他的短。  
刘青松垂下双眼，下眼角的泪痣可怜地随着睫毛的阴影忽明忽暗。喻文波心里一紧，想到那个人，洲际赛失常的时候也是这幅样子站在他面前。他有些恍惚，身体的反应却提醒着他什么是现实。两个身上不着寸缕的人靠在一起，他可耻地又硬了。  
“再冲一把？”像是为了缓解方才尴尬的气氛。  
“还冲？你还有么？”  
“就……硬冲呗。”  
“行吧。”

III.  
从双手碰到宝蓝的身体开始，林炜翔就觉得自己脑子有些不正常。IG辅助白皙的皮肤就跟fpx辅助一样，只是他真的太瘦了，很难让人不出戏。他有些失神地望着眼前这个陌生的辅助。  
“如果你不想可以不做的。”宝蓝敏感地觉察到了fpx adc的异样。  
“你喜欢什么姿势？”  
“杰克一般就正面，这样能提醒他什么是现实。”  
“喻文波可真是个畜生。”  
“你也没什么资格讲他。”  
ig的小辅助在这方面意外地强硬。林炜翔好像找到了感觉一样，他霸道地把宝蓝拉入自己的胸膛，真TM磕得慌。  
想来想去他还是把小辅助抱上了床，他简单粗暴做着前戏，这与他调戏刘青松时候的耐心完全不同。或者说，他的内心在害怕。他的行事在不经意间模仿着自家的辅助，用不耐烦掩饰自己不愿意面对的想法。这一招对陌生人出奇地好用。  
隔壁家的辅助顺从地趴在床上等待着他，他却觉得这一切是那样地失真。借着枯燥的拓宽运动和戴套涂润滑剂的时间，他放空了一段时间思绪。他的意识告诉自己，他并不想占有眼前这个辅助，占有这个人，对着他的身体发泄些什么并不能改变事实。  
事实就是，喻文波背着自家辅助睡了他的辅助，不光睡了，还他妈睡了大半年。  
操，两个司马玩意。  
当王柳弈给他看手机里那两个男人吃饭和同行照片的时候，林炜翔感觉自己都能脑补出这两个畜生做爱的十八种姿势了。  
操，他自己都只想出跟刘青松做的二十种姿势，另外两种还是因为喻文波身高不够无法实现。  
所以，在王柳弈约他吃饭的时候，他自己想都没想都同意了，自然也同意了吃饭后面的事儿。  
如果说，开房的那一瞬间林炜翔还有点后悔，当看到一个金发瘦小的男人从他眼前穿着拖鞋走出酒店大门的时候，他的脑子瞬间就失控了。抓着隔壁小辅助手抄起两张房卡直奔电梯，他没注意王柳弈吃惊的眼神，更没关心前台小姐姐对他们作何猜想。  
既然喻文波和刘青松做的出来，他林炜翔有什么做不出来的。  
ig辅助的臀部异常地窄，他费了挺大的劲儿挺身进去，里头却意外地湿润。他该感谢喻文波把自家辅助调教得太好，还是感谢喻文波的不睡之恩呢？不，感谢个jier，喻文波此刻说不定跟他的辅助翻云覆雨呢，一想到放在刘青松紧俏臀部上的是隔壁ad的手，一想到刘青松纤长白皙的手指握着喻文波的阳具，林炜翔感觉自己的小腹热的厉害，下身也硬的不行。  
“翔哥你轻点。”  
“……嗯。”林炜翔失神地应付着，动作放缓了一些，却还是有些粗心。  
王柳弈真的太瘦了，所以说喻文波是个畜生，这也下得去手，对，所以他看到刘青松脖子上的吻痕时，还能下得去手。  
所以世界赛上真tm后悔没多杀几次。  
对着陌生辅助的身体实在是不适应，虽然他也没跟自家辅助这样亲近过。  
外面的街灯从厚重的帘幕中投过一点昏黄的光，刚好照到王柳弈白皙细窄的臀部和腰窝。就好像，清晨的那一束光，照到那个另一个辅助抬手吹头发时的腰间。  
林炜翔并不想叫醒自己，他知道自己可能这辈子都做不了什么，他想要的、渴求的，也许永远也不会属于他，就像他身下的那个人，从来不会属于他一样。  
所以这也没有什么区别对吧。  
机械地抽cha运动后，林炜翔在王柳弈的体内释放了出来。  
他赌气般的狠狠把自己的身体砸在酒店的记忆床垫上。  
“舒服了。”  
林炜翔很明白，喻文波不喜欢王柳弈，也谈不上喜欢刘青松。他跟王柳弈做爱喻文波也不会觉得怎么样，顶多心里不舒服几分钟，就像是是发现自己不要了的玩具被别人带回去玩了一样。  
王柳弈也很清楚这一点，只是王柳弈放不下喻文波，也许就跟他林炜翔放不下刘青松一样。  
假如真要一报还一报的话，他应该给史森明下药，把史森明骗上床。  
林炜翔被自己的想法吓了一跳，不过这也只是想想，即使他说出口，也只是气话。他一向是个有些怂的人，这倒是跟他游戏里见人就飞的样子大相径庭。大概是被辅助骂的。  
cnm的刘青松。  
他也不知道自己为什么会迷恋刘青松，虽然他现在的样子确实很吸引人，可以想见床上也一定十分诱人。但这一定不是理由，王柳弈也是冷白皮，也长得很好看，但他对王柳弈真的没什么感觉，要不是他纤细的腰肢、颀长的手指，温顺主动偶尔带些反抗的样子，恐怕他这个铁直男根本硬不起来。  
或许是因为刘青松在他看来恰到好处地半推半就，或许是刘青松对他第一次恶作剧袭击不那么剧烈的反抗，又或许是刘青松一边骂着一边又包容着他任性的行为——无论是在卫生间里还是在比赛中，又可能是，他知道刘青松是可以无条件在比赛中二话不说卖掉自己给他创造输出坏境的那个辅助，他职业生涯搭档最长的辅助  
所以，他不想失去这个辅助，所以他不能对刘青松做什么。但越发压抑的感情越是会以另一种无法克制的欲望释放出来。  
一旦接受了这样的设定，就很容易把这种行为辩解为欲望太强，血气方刚和年轻气盛了。  
“还想来吗？”林炜翔试探性地问了句。  
“来吧。”  
“叫出来，宝蓝，叫给我听。”  
“好。”  
THE END


End file.
